Sweet Dreams
by Memories From the Past
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, so I do not expect everyone to enjoy it. This is nothing but my boredom put onto paper... well a screen. I hope I don't disappoint anyone in this. Hope at least some of y'all enjoy
1. Just One Dance

**Disclaimer:** I do not won the sitcom 'reba' nor should I 8)

--------------------

Reba heard a familiar voice just over the music beginning to play... "May I have this dance?"

She looked up to see Brock's pleading eyes and sighed... "Brock," she said in an affectionate tone. "You have been trying to get me to dance all night. Too bad you weren't this motivated when we were going through therapy." A smirk formed on Reba's face. Even in the most wonderful ambiance she couldn't help but ridicule her ex husband.

Brock's sweet smile turned into an aching frown at the dig. "Well, I told you already, I thought there was no way you would take me back... Considering the situation... In it's entirety." Longing for his ex wife back, his mouth opened, "Reba..."

Becoming agitated, Reba somehow still spoke with a hint of affection, "What is it Brock?"

"...I just want one dance please, just one. I promise I will leave you alone for the rest of the night... Please?" His eyes glistened in the light as Reba lifted her head. Their blue eyes locked and the feelings started flowing through Brock's veins again. Seven years after the divorce, and she still did it to him. No matter how harsh she was to him he always melted when her eyes locked with his. It was hard not to show the overwhelming emotions he held deep inside seeing how the few glasses of J&B were now also flowing through the same veins.

Reba didn't know if it was her drinks making her feel bad for Brock or if she herself was actually beginning to pity him. She found herself gazing into his eyes searching for something. Not understanding why she was feeling this way nor know what she was trying to find she smiled softly. "One dance, then I have to call a cab."

"We'll see," Brock mumbled softly to himself happy that she finally accepted his offer.

He held out his hand and gently helped Reba out of her chair. She looked up at him and noticed something in his eyes, some kind of feeling she had not seen in quite some time. Realizing they were just staring at each other, Reba decided to make the first move toward the dance floor. Accidentally brushing lightly against Brock's chest, Reba walked by him. He couldn't resist standing there for a minute to watch her float across the room to their destination. His eyes watched her every move and traveled the length of her body. Kicking himself for letting such a beautiful woman, inside and out, slip through his fingers and completely ruin everything, he caught up beside her. He placed his right hand on her hip and felt a slight shudder. He smiled inside but his face showed no emotion when Reba quickly glanced at him through the corner of her eye to see if he noticed. Sighing softly to herself as more of a relief than anything she turned to face her ex husband.

Brock found himself standing there taking in his ex wife's beauty once again. The music began again and they gracefully glided around the dance floor. Reba could feel the gap between them closing and soon felt her head resting gently on her ex husband's shoulder. Quite some time passed before she finally raised her head and opened her eyes to find Brock smiling down at her, like he would when they were first dating. A warm feeling consumed Reba which formed an angelic smile on her face.

Her eyes were sparkling with memories of the past when it hit her... That was the past... Those days are long behind them now... They have both moved on... A wonderful relationship and friendship was torn apart seven years ago... They are divorced now...

She could feel tears trying to escape her eyes and did her best to hold them back. At that moment she started to kick herself... Why was she feeling this way? Blaming the drinks for her sudden emotions, she sighed heavily while one lonely tear broke through the barrier and traveled down her cheek.

"Brock, I need to call a cab." Her voice was cracking. "It is late and I need to sleep some of this liquor off." It sounded better in her head than it did flowing out of her mouth.

She started shaking and Brock gave her a concerned look. "No, I am not lettin' you go in a cab like this. I will drive you."

"Brock, go home to your wife." She waved her hands for him to leave her alone.

"Reba, listen, please... I don't want someone taking advantage of you. I will never be able to forgive or forget if someone did. I don't want you being hurt again."

"So this is more of a _'keep Brock's conscience clear'_ thing."

She started walking toward the exit when Brock grabbed her arm. "No, this is a _'don't mess up and hurt your best friend again'_ thing. Reba, you know you are my best friend, while I may not be yours, you are mine. Plus I don't have enough cash for the cab."

"Fine, but if you even start to sing _All My Ex's Live In Tex-_."

"I won't." Brock cut her off with a slight smirk on his face.

Reba returned a quick smile before excusing herself. She walked into the ladies room and turned to face the mirror. Staring at her reflection she began washing her hands.

"A nice gesture on his part," Reba began to think sarcastically aloud. "Too cheap to pay for a cab... I could have, but his self conscience got in the way. 'I don't want someone taking advantage of you' " Mocking her ex husband's exact words she chuckled to herself. "Why would he be so concerned about me now? Too many years have passed..." Her voice trailed off when she noticed the door opening.

She smiled at the elderly woman who entered and finished washing her hands.

Feeling a bit flushed she found Brock waiting outside the ladies room. "It is chilly out, you may wanna put this on." There he stood holding_ his _jacket open for _her_ to wear.

"Brock, no. You know I can't-"

"Reba, it is cold out. Please at least put it on your shoulders." Brock's words never sounded so sincere. "Please, Reba."

"Fine," Reba replied in a sigh. "If it will get you to shut up. Now let's get goin'."

The ride home was long and silent.

Reba stepped out of the vehicle as Brock reached his hand out for her once again. Smiling she put her hand in his and welcomed the walk to her door.

"I can't believe Cheyenne and Van left so early. I mean it was_ their_ party," Brock said softly breaking the silence.

"Well, Cheyenne is pregnant and Van did down a full bottle of Whiskey... What _I_ can't believe is Kyra calling Barbara Jean to make her come home because she was bored and wanted to go out." Reba let out a long sigh at the end of her statement. She never fully understood what was going on in that teenager's mind.

"I was waiting for it. She has been asking for us to get another babysitter for Henry and even offered to pay for half so she can go out."

They both chuckled and Reba decided it was time to head in the house. "Thank you for everything, Brock. You have been more than helpful tonight."

"You're welcome, Reba." Brock pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

At first resisting the hug Reba soon found herself returning it. Her arms clasped around his neck and she felt her body arch to meet his. Startled by the actions her body took without hesitation, she released her grip and let her arms slowly fall to her side.

"I should really go inside. I need some rest before Jake gets home."

"Ok," Brock's words were filled with anguish. "I had a great time, sweet heart." Brock leaned down and gave Reba an agile kiss on her cheek.

"Good night, Brock." Reba slipped into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Good night," Brock whispered to the closed door in front of him. He turned slowly and began walking back toward his vehicle, though he couldn't help but to take a peak through the living room window. One last glance at his ex wife's beauty before heading home to his soon-to-be, yet, another ex wife.


	2. A Troublesome Decision

_"Good night," Brock whispered to the closed door in front of him. He turned slowly and began walking back toward his vehicle, though he couldn't help but to take a peak through the living room window. One last glance at his ex wife's beauty before heading home to his soon-to-be, yet, another ex wife._

**  
**

* * *

Brock found himself standing there staring through the window at his ex-wife, he couldn't resist. She was the only thing he desired now. Thoughts started racing through his mind trying to find a reason to knock on the door and have Reba let him in.

"No, I can't do that," Brock stated aloud while shaking his head. "I cannot do that to her."

Inside Reba walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She slowly went around the house turning all the lights off and stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment. She turned to the window... She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her... Staring at her... She slowly walked over to the side of the couch to see if she was able to spot someone, a silhouette, anything outside the window.

Brock's blood started pumping again and he couldn't resist any longer. He walked over to the door and knocked softly.

Reba jumped, and ran to the door...

"Reba, you still up?" He knew the answer, but he couldn't let her know he was_ still_ standing outside after all that time.

She swung the door open, a little relieved. "_Brock?!?_ Are you insane? You just scared the crap out of me." Why should she show that, of all things, the voice of her ex husband was relieving. '_No need to' _she thought to herself.

"Reba, I am sorry. I just.." He couldn't think of anything to say... His heart was pounding so hard he thought Reba may hear it.

"What, Brock? You need _what_ this time? Directions home?" She wanted to go to bed, she could hear her pillow calling her.

"I... just.. need.." he still couldn't talk for some reason he was falling short with his words.

"If you need a place to stay the night, there's some blankets in the closet. I am going to bed. Goodnight, _again_, Brock."

"Thanks, I owe you one, Reba." Brock stepped inside and watched the beauty float up the stairs and around the corner to her destination... The bedroom.

He couldn't help but feel regret for not telling her that he never went home. _'Then again she never asked,'_ Brock thought trying to ease his conscience. His thoughts pondered the thought of heading upstairs to talk with Reba. He had so much to say to her, explain all the feelings he had to push aside for six years. He yearned to hold her, to feel her skin against his just one more time.

Upstairs, Reba was preparing for bed and her thoughts started to roam...

_'Why is he here again? Better question... Why am I letting him stay here? Of all places he could have gone...' _Reba thought to herself as she reached up and turned off the lamp. _'Whatever. He better be gone by-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight squeak of the door knob...


	3. Those Three Words

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight squeak of the door knob..._

* * *

**  
**

"Reba, are you sleeping yet?" The voice was faint, but Reba couldn't mistake that voice for anyone's.

_"What is he doing up here? Why did he come up?"_ Reba's thoughts started racing, trying to find the logic in this mess. _"Maybe if I don't answer him he will go away." _She could only hope that would happen.

"Reba, I know you don't fall asleep that fast, no matter how tired you are." Brock's voice spoke the truth, which irked Reba.

"Well, if you knew that, then why did you bother asking you moron?" Reba finally snapped at him. "What do you want, Brock? What do you need to talk about that can't wait until morning?" She sat up in bed and turned on the lamp that she, just seconds ago, turned off.

The glare of the light made Brock cringe, but still made his way into the bedroom. He smiled to himself again so Reba would notice him reminiscing of the past. The past that he wanted now, here, in the present. He noticed Reba was wearing a black night gown, which was odd to him seeing how she was never really a 'gown' type; She would always have flannel pants and a tank on. He couldn't help but notice that for some reason she was still wearing her bra. Confusion filled Brock's face and Reba realized it.

"Forgot what you were goin' to say? Can I go to sleep now?" Reba was becoming impatient.

"Sorry, I was just..." his words trailed off.

Noticing Brock's slight smirk and direction of his eyes Reba looked down. She let out a heavy sigh as she stood up and headed towards her closet to grab her robe. Something stopped her from reaching her destination...

Brock hand was firmly placed on her forearm preventing her from reaching the closet.

"Let go," Reba said while trying to jerk her arm from Brock's grasp.

"I need to talk to you about something I did. I need to get it off my chest. Please."

Reba chuckled slightly before realizing Brock's expression. He was serious. "I'm sorry, Brock, what is it? Do we need to talk Barbara Jean down from the tree again?" She chuckled again.

Brock's expression didn't change he was still serious about whatever was about to spill out of his mouth.

Reba wiped the rest of the smirk off her face, she was exhausted now and just wanted him out of their room _-her room._

"I need to talk to you about these feelings that I have had for a while now."

Reba nodded slowly waiting for him to continue.

"Now please don't freak out when I say this and punch me or something." Brock waited for Reba's consent before continuing. "I have had this feeling for a while now, and I cannot hold it in any longer. It has been difficult holding it in all these years, and there is no way of beating around the bush any more." He took in a deep breath and

subconsciously waited for Reba to hit him.

"Ok, Brock. I have a simple explanation for this... That tingly feeling you have right now on the back of your neck? That is the J&B talking. You need to go sleep this off. Go on now, shoo!" She waved her hands towards the door.

"Reba, did you not hear me?"

"You didn't say anything Brock. The last thing you said was something about holding something in all these years, and frankly I could care-"

"I love you." Brock cut Reba off before she could finish.

"Say wha- You what?" Reba couldn't believe the words she was hearing.

"Reba, I do-"

"No, Brock that is, _once again_, the J&B that you drank. Go down stairs and go to sleep, please." Reba opened the door for him to step out.

"Listen," Brock's voice went to a compassionate tone. "I know I have done you wrong in the past, and you think this is the whiskey talking, but it's not."

He paused a moment and waited for a swing from Reba, instead he noticed her closing the door. Realizing she was not going to harm him he continued.

"I truly do love you. We have a chemistry, Reba. You may not wanna believe it, but we do."

"No, Brock. I don't_ have _to believe it because I _know_ we don't," she lied. Reba's thoughts were different in her mind. She was happy with the words that her ex husband blurted out. She has been waiting for this moment for a while now, and didn't want to seem weak. "Brock," she continued, "we have been good friends forever, and nothing is going to break that tie, but you chose your path that you are walking now. You can't just up and change it like you do with careers."

"I can hear it in your voice, Reba. I see it on your face, no matter how hard you try to fight it and show no emotion... I can see the sparks in your eyes." He leaned toward her and spoke softly. "Look me in the eye and tell me I am completely wrong and I will walk away." He placed his hand under her chin to look her in the eyes. "I love you, Reba."


	4. Actions Speak Louder Thank Words

_"I can hear it in your voice, Reba. I see it on your face, no matter how hard you try to fight it and show no emotion... I can see the sparks in your eyes." He leaned toward her and spoke softly. "Look me in the eye and tell me I am completely wrong and I will walk away." He placed his hand under her chin to look her in the eyes. "I love you, Reba."_

* * *

**  
**

Reba sighed. She knew deep in her heart Brock was right. Se still didn't want to admit it, but the bonehead actually made it so she would have to. He knows she can't lie, especially to him; she never could. Her stomach started to do back flips and felt butterflies starting to roam around.

"Brock," she began softly. "You know I can't lie to you."

He nodded and smiled... He knew... That is why he said it.

She lowered her head..."You should go down stairs now. Get some sle-"

She felt his soft lips that she had been longing to feel press up against hers for the first time in what seemed to be forever. A warm sensation that she was not ready for filled her body and made her quiver. With a sigh, which held far less regret than it should have, she gave in and leaned into his inviting arms. He held her like he use to those six years ago... Gentle, even tender.

His kiss was wild, and demanding, yet, at the same time, caring and giving. She clung to him still quivering. The passion spiraling through them lead the two closer to the bed. Slowly realizing his fingers teasing the her night gown, she pulled away too soon.

"Brock," her passion filled voice pierced the silence.

"Yes, Reba?" His voice was low and filled with desire.

"We shouldn't be-" Before she could finish her statement she tasted his lips.

"But we- I want to... I have been longing for this moment..." his voice trailed off and he began to kiss her again.

She wanted to resist, but found herself giving into him once more. Brock slowly pulled away and tenderly place a subtle kiss on her cheek. Smiling he said, " I miss you, Reba." Honesty lingering on every word flowing out of his mouth. "I really have."

All Reba could manage to do was faintly smile and nod. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His adoring kisses ignited a flame that she distinctly remembers feeling many years ago while their marriage was "still good." She thought that flame no longer existed... as if it froze when she heard the most devastating words fall out of her husband's mouth... She tried to rid herself of the negative thoughts which bubbled up unbidden but was only partially successful. She couldn't completely dispel the feeling that the event which was about to happen was completely wrong and against everything she believed.Yet she, too, found pleasure in this.

She arched to offer herself to his sweet kisses and heard an ever-so-slight whimper escape the depths of her own throat when his heated breath passed over her neck once more. He lowered his head slightly and look straight into her craving eyes. The look on his face spoke of a hidden wish to have her all to himself again. She remained subdued, as if completely paralyzed and not capable of motion at all. She longed for him, but her body seemed frozen in time. Though it burns her with desire, she can't move, can't blink an eye. She can only stand motionless, submissive to his every desire and command.

Staring into his eyes, so dark with hidden intimacy, her heart began to quicken it's pace. She felt her will melting and her blood seemed to be racing through her veins. Her yearning grew greater than ever. Mere seconds from his tender sweet lips, she ran her fingers through his hair grasping onto his head, guiding him to show him what she needed, even wanted at this moment. He responded quickly returning her kisses back to her deeper, and longer.

Smiling, Brock ran his had quickly down the curve of Reba's hip and danced his fingers around until they rested lightly against her thigh. When she flinched back, his arms tightened around her.

She felt herself flush, but she forced herself to show no other reaction.

Slowly, with his eyes never leaving her face, he reached behind her and undid the closure of her night gown. It fell away from her shoulders. She looked down at the spill of black froth in her lap. As Brock started to draw the night gown from her, a thrill of pleasure struck her spine. His eyes lowered to her body and the wisps of lace that still cached her body. He stroked his thumb lightly over her mouth. Her lips parted and Brock met them with his taking in a long passionate kiss.

A shudder flowed through her as he bent his head to kiss her shoulders. She could feel soft butterfly kisses on her neck and smiled.

Something growled deep in his throat as he rose from the bed. His pants fell to the carpet and he was beside her again. His skin was hot against hers, a feeling he has longed for, what seemed to be, an eternity. He kissed her as he rose above her. His gaze moved over her with slow, lingering care. He caught her hands in his and drew them over her head so she lay vulnerable to him.

His eyes met hers, and what she saw in those burning blue depths sent a wave of pure sensation racing through her. It was male conquest, pure and unrepentant. Though she didn't resist it, instead she welcome it, understood it, even longed for it to make her complete once again. She never did feel the same in anyone else's arms. Brock had a way with her, she knew this, but welcomed the sensations that she has missed for the past years - the wild fires.

Brock rolled to his side, still holding Reba close. He dropped light kisses against her hair and flushed cheeks. He kissed her with an all-consuming sweetness that she couldn't resist. Her hands stole up his chest, to his shoulder, and finally clasped them behind his neck and gave herself up to the pleasure of the intoxicating kiss once again.

"I love you too, Brock," Reba stated feeling comfortable again, complete again.

They fell asleep smiling in each other's arms.

Morning came too soon for Reba though...


	5. Needing An Explanation

_Morning came too soon for Reba though..._

* * *

**  
**

"Mrs. H, Mrs. H." Van's voice pierced through to Reba. "Mrs. H, wakie wakie. You ok? Mrs. H!" Van sounded concerned

_"Crap,"_ she thought to herself. _"This is going to take some explaining. What am I going to say?"_ She sighed lightly and peeked through her heavy lids to see Van face level, and inches awayfrom the bedside. Still pondering how to explain everything, she let out another sigh and fully opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Van," she mumbled.

"Mornin' Mrs. H... Why-"

"I can explain everything, Van." Reba interrupted him. She was noticeably calmer than she thought she was going to be. "Listen, it was a long night ok. I mean with the party and y'all leavin' early..." Her voice trailed off as memories of the past night trickled through her mind.

"Mrs. H what are you talking about?" Van seemed very confused, but then again it was not a hard thing to accomplish.

"I am talking about y'all's party last night... You know your housewarming-"

"Uh.. Mrs. H have you been drinkin' that goof juice of yours lately?" He put his thumb up to his mouth and shot his pinky in the air to imitate someone drinking.

"Van, what are you talking about?"

"Uh.. Ok. I guess Cheyenne was right when she said not to wake you before your alarm went off. I thought she was just being greedy in wanting to wake you herself."

"What's wrong, Van? Is Cheyenne ok? Elizabeth?" Reba started worrying more about her family than trying to explain what, she was sure, Van was seeing.

"Whoa Mrs. H calm down. We are fine. I am more worried about you."

"Huh?" Reba was becoming flustered. "What are you talking about? I am fine."

"Well, Mrs. H I dunno what party you went to last night, but ours is tonight." He smiled big, "must've been some party!"

"Van tell me something... Have _you_ been drinking?" Reba was a bit perturbed at her son-in-law's assumption.

He laughed loud, "Okay, Mrs. H enough of this, you silly thing you! I just wanted to make sure you woke up in time to get ready. We all know when you go to nap, you tend not to wake up." He went over to the door. "Love ya, Reebs!" He shouted before closing the door.

Reba was baffled, why wasn't Van asking about Brock? What was he talking about, the party is in a few minutes? She brought her gaze to the alarm clock... 6:15... p.m. Reba's jaw dropped, she turned over quickly... Brock wasn't there. She began to panic. She rushed to the phone and called Brock and Barbara Jean's house.

"Loo-helloo," a chipper Barbara Jean answered the phone.

"Barbara Jean, is Brock home?" Reba wanted answers. She wanted to know what happened.

"Well, hello to you too, Reeeeeeba."

"I need to talk to him, please Barbara Jean."

"Oh, no. Is something wrong? Did Van set the house on fire again?"

"No, now please, if Brock is home put him on"

"Fine! Don't get your panties all in a bunch." The blond set the phone down and soon Reba heard footsteps on the other end of the phone.

"Heya, Reba. What's goin' on? BJ said you wanted to talk?" Brock bit his lip while he waited for Reba to say something horrifying.

"Brock, I need to know something," Reba started to shiver. "And I need you to be honest with me... Now I know that is a lot to ask from you, but please, try your best."

"Sure, Reba. What is it?" Brock frowned at the dig.

"I need..." She took in a deep breath, "I need to know why you left."

"Reba, we have been through this conversation over and over again. I got BJ pregnant. I didn't know wha-"

"No, I mean this morning and have Van come in and make me think that their party is toda- tonight. Why?... Are you that ashamed? I thought-"

"Whoa! Hold on there. What? Reba, the party is tonight. You feeling ok?"

"What do you mean the party is tonight? Why is everyone saying that? It was last night and _someone_ was in my room, that is until Van woke me up."

"Well, I don't know what you are talking about, I am sorry. The only thing I do know is that BJ snuck into your room after you went up to take a nap and set your alarm for 6:45 so you wouldn't miss the party."

Reba looked at the clock again 6:43 p.m. He wasn't lying. What was going on?

Then it hit her, hard. "Brock, I have to go." She hung up the phone before he could reply and tears were about ready to fall. She tried figuring everything out.

_"Why would this happen? Why would I even-"_

Her alarm started going off interrupting her thoughts.

The best explanation was playing on the radio and tears began to fall...

_"Sweet dreams of you_

_Things I know can't come true_

_Why can't I forget the past, start loving someone new_

_Instead of having sweet dreams about you"_

* * *

The song lyrics used are from the great Patsy Cline song 'Sweet Dreams' 8)

This was originally the ending, but if I get enough good feedback I will think about continuing it. Hope some of you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it 8)_  
_


	6. Drinks and Voices

The best explanation was playing on the radio and tears began to fall... 

_"Sweet dreams of you_

_Things I know can't come true_

_Why can't I forget the past, start loving someone new_

_Instead of having sweet dreams about you"_

* * *

The truthful tears fell to her pillow telling the deepest secrets that even she didn't know she had. She pulled her knees to her chest seeking some kind of comfort from them. When she realized they failed in giving comfort and answers, she went into the bathroom.

"Well, I still need to get ready for this party..." Reba's dream came back to her again. Tears started to form, but she just sighed heavily and looked up to the ceiling. "Ok, I can't be doing this all night. Let's make a deal ok? Let me get through tonight and I will have a long talk with Brock after." Hoping her message was nice enough she smiled, blew a kiss, and hopped into the shower.

She washed quickly and started to pick out what she was going to wear, when there was a knock at the door.

"Mom?" It was Cheyenne.

"Yes darlin' you can come in," Reba replied knowing that is what her eldest wanted.

"So you feelin' ok? Van said you were already-"

"No, I wasn't drinking, just a little confused because of a mid-day nap." Reba glared at her daughter.

"Sorry mom. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You know you don't _have_ to come if you aren't feeling well. You do look a little pale."

"Cheyenne, you are my daughter, and I have come to think of Van as my son rather than son-in-law, of course I am going. Heck I would go even if I was on my death bed. I love y'all with all my heart." Reba gave an assuring smile so Cheyenne would leave the room.

"Ok mom. I love you too. I will let you finish getting dressed." She kissed her mother on the cheek and left the room.

Reba slipped into a sleek black gown. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized her daughter was right. She did look pale_..."Nothing make-up can't change,"_ she thought to herself.

"Mom! We are headed out. See you there! Make sure you don't look like death ok? Love ya!" Cheyenne shouted up the stairs as she gathered Elizabeth in her arms and headed out the door.

Reba just shook her head and finished her make-up. Before heading down stairs she took one last glance in the mirror and smiled. "Not too bad."

She rushed down the stairs and put her heels on... She didn't dare try to rush down with the shoes on... She knew she would have hurt something. She picked up her purse that was placed on the chair and departed the house.

The drive was enjoyable to Reba. A little time to clear her thoughts and calm down.

She pulled into the parking lot and headed toward the entrance when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, Reba!" Cringing she turned to see Barbara Jean sprinting in her direction. "Wait up! I wanna walk with you!"

"Don't you have a husband to walk with?"

"Yeah, but I walk with him _every _day. I don't get to do that with my..." a huge smile appeared on Barbara Jean's face and Reba knew what was coming next. "Best friend!"

Reba sighed and pushed Barbara Jean off her. "Well, let's go inside."

"Okie dokie smokie!" BJ chuckled and Reba just rolled her eyes.

They walked inside and it was more beautiful than in Reba's dream. There were white roses and pedals every with small white lights entangled around them. Reba smiled big before feeling a hand on the swell of her back. She jumped around to see Brock smiling down at her.

"You look lovely tonight, Reba."

"Oh, Brock don't even bother with the sweet talkin'. Ya not gonna get me on the dance floor."

"What? I can't compliment you?" Brock couldn't hold back his sly smirk.

Reba let out a small sigh, which she realized she has been doing a lot of this evening, and just journeyed over to a table to set her purse down. She then, with Barbara Jean close in step, made her way to the bar.

"Starting early tonight, Reba?" Barbara Jean smiled as she fluttered her eyes at the handsome bartender. "Why hello there."

"BJ knock it off, you are married..." Reba thought for a second. "Kinda."

"We are almost divorced Reba. So I am free to prowl." She whispered over her shoulder to Reba. "So," she glanced down to the bartender's name tag. "Andrew..."

Reba turned and walked away while Barbara Jean started flirting with the bartender. _"Well, that will keep her occupied for a while."_ Reba smiled and started scanning the room for her daughter. It wasn't long before spotting her and Van outside smooching it up. _"Yuck."_ She thought to herself as she stepped outside.

"Sorry to intrude," she began, "but I just wated to tell you two that I am here and that the place looks beautiful."

"Oh, mom you don't have to apologize," Cheyenne gave her mother a warming hug.

"Yeah, Mrs. H." Van pushed Cheyenne out of her mother's arms and took over giving Reba a hug. Before stepping back he sniffed near Reba's mouth.

"Um," Reba pushed him away, "what are you doin?"

"Just makin' sure you didn't have some _'juice'_ on the way here that is all."

Reba smacked him across the back of his head and gave him an evil eye. "No, but I am going to go grab some _'juice'_ now."

She made her way inside and to her surprise Barbara Jean was no longer at the bar. Shrugging she slipped onto one of the bar stools and crossed her ankles as she waited for Andrew to be done with his customer.

"Hello, Miss, what can I do for you this evening?" Andrew gave her a friendly smile.

Reba returned the smile, it has been a while since she has been called a _'Miss.' _ "I'll just take a Captain 'n Coke for now, thanks."

She took her drink over to her table and sat down.

A few drinks later, she heard a soft voice over the music...

* * *

Ok I know this chapter sucked, but be easy on me... it was a sad attempt to keep this story going. I promise the next chapter will be better! 


	7. Midnight Confessions

_A few drinks later, she heard a soft voice over the music..._

* * *

**"May I have this dance?"**

**Reba's eyes widened... _"If this is even happening I am going to-"_**

**"Come on, I know you can't resist this body."**

**Reba turned quickly to see her son-in-law leaning on her chair to help keep his balance. His tie was completely undone and slowly falling to one side. The top few buttons of his shirt were also undone now showing his white t-shirt he wore underneath. He didn't have to be close for Reba to smell the liquor on his breath.**

**"Van, where is Cheyenne?"**

**"Who? Wha- _Oh_ Cheyenne," Van started slurring, "she's gone gettin' the car outshide."**

**"Ok. Let me help you to the door. Have you said goodbye to everyone?" Reba asked while standing.**

**"Oh, come on Mrs. H. Jusht one dance?" He asked while starting to flail his arms in the air pretending to hold someone while dancing in circles.**

**"Maybe if you weren't acting like a baboon, but since that is second nature to you, I think we should head outside. Come on." **

**Reba escorted Van to the door where Cheyenne was just walking in.**

**"Oh, hey mom," Cheyenne said with a smile on her face.**

**"Hey sweet heart. I think _this_ belongs to you." She pointed to Van who had sat down on the floor with his back up against the wall.**

**"Why won't it stop spinning?" Van said as he tried to steady the floor.**

**"Van, honey, come on. We need to get going. Everything should stop spinning by the time we get home." Cheyenne said trying to reassure him. "Thanks mom. For everything. Love ya." She kissed her mother on the cheek and helped Van off the floor.**

**"Yeah, Mrs. H. Thanks for everything." Van smiled and they walked out the door to the car.**

**Reba shook her head and headed back inside to the party. She refilled her drink at the bar and found her seat again. Long, boring, repeated conversations consumed the following hours. She sighed heavily and started thinking about her dream again. **

**_"Why would I even dream such a thing? It seemed so real, so right... What? What am I thinking? We are divorced... Why am I even having these thoughts... Dreams.. Anything."_ **

**Reba was pulled out of her thoughts by a slight tap on the shoulder. A shiver went down her spine as she heard the words she dreaded hearing again all night...**

**"May I have this dance?"**

**She turned slowly in hopes that it would somehow change the outcome of who was speaking to her. It failed. She looked up to see Brock's pleading eyes and sighed.**

**"No, Brock. There is no way I am going to dance with you tonight. Go dance with your... BJ."**

**"She went home. Kyra called, and wanted to go out with her friends... Plus I don't wanna dance with her, I wanna danc-"**

**"Brock, get over it. I am not dancing with you tonight. I know this may be more than your brain can handle, but I don't want to go through this again." Reba lowered her head hoping that would be enough for him to leave her alone.**

**"Reba, I just want one dance please, just one. I promise I will leave you alone for the rest of the night."**

**Reba didn't know what to do... Thoughts started racing through her head...**

_**"What if I do dance with him? What will happen? I could always just drive home. I did watch how much I drank, so he can't pin that on me."**_

**"I am so going to regret this," she mumbled. "Fine," she sighed. "Just one dance then I am done and headed home."**

**Brock held out his hand and gently helped Reba out of her chair. She looked up at him and noticed something in his eyes, the same something that she saw in her dream. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she walked around the table, so she wouldn't brush against him, and headed toward the dance floor. She turned to see Brock standing there watching her.**

**"Well, am I gonna do this alone, or are you gonna help?"**

**"Sorry, you just look so beautiful tonight," Brock smiled big and took Reba in his arms.**

**"Yeah, well that is what happens when you have the body of a 20 year old," she chuckled thinking about the night Van came home drunk.**

**Brock returned the smile and pulled her closer to him. She felt her body shudder at his touch again. It was more of a worried shudder than anything. Ignoring the thoughts racing through her mind she looked up and smiled at Brock again. They moved around the floor freely at a tempo determined by the music playing... Leisurely languid. A while passed before Reba realized the gap between them shrinking. Even with haunting memories of her dream, she could no longer resist, she stepped into him. She pulled him as close as she could and rested her head on his shoulder. A smile formed on her face and she let out a comforting sigh. She was there again, her own personal cloud. Complete in his arms.**

**Brock felt her body slowly relax into his. He looked down and smiled. He placed his cheek softly against Reba's head. Brock was on his own cloud too. He noticed the looks the other guests shot at them. He could hear the whispers... He didn't care. This is where he wanted to be. This is where he was longing to be for the past six years. Though he knew deep inside it was going to be difficult talking to Reba tonight, he made his decision... He would tell her about his love for her.**

**With clouded eyes Reba raised her head and looked at Brock. She too decided it has been far too long keeping her emotions bottled up. She reached up to his face and said, "we need to go. People are staring at us." She gave a slight smirk.**

**"They have been for some time now, but I agree. Let's head out." He returned the smile and they locked arms while walking off the dance floor.**

**"Grab your jacket and meet me outside." Reba's eyes were still clouded with memories.**

**"Ok, see you there." Brock replied as he went to the coat room.**

**Reba walked slowly to her car trying to clear the haze from her eyes. She needed to gain her composure in order to drive home. Starting the car she sighed and drove up to the entrance. Realizing the only thing that has changed from her dream was the fact that she was driving instead of Brock and her wanting to tell Brock how she feels, she sighed again.**

**Brock emerged from the building and Reba flashed her lights. She didn't dare pull up to the door because that would have just sent more unwanted rumors around the party. Boy people enjoyed gossiping.**

**"Hey there stranger. Goin' my way?" Brock smiled sweetly and opened the door.**

**"Oh, would you just get in." **

**The drive to Reba's house was quiet. The normal conversational pieces that should have easily come to both of them failed to break the silence. It was odd. Years ago they would have been conversing with each other, but this night... nothing. Not even a shift of position or sigh.**

**"Well," Reba said breaking the silence, "here we are."**

**Brock smiled at her as he opened his door. He rushed over to Reba's side and helped her out.**

**"Wow, put some liquor in ya and all of a sudden you turn into a gentleman." Reba smirked to reassure Brock she was just joking.**

**"Ha-ha. Sorry for trying to be nice." He said smiling back.**

**Brock took Reba's arm again while walking her to the door. The crackle of the tiny pebbles on the walkway echoed through the darkness. Reba guided her house key into the lock and turned it until she heard it click open. She walked through the door and turned to see Brock standing in the doorway.**

**"So you just gonna stand there all night with the door open, or you comin' in?" Reba said as she sat on the couch.**

**Brock didn't answer, instead he just walked in and sat beside her. Not able to find a softer way to ask Brock's mouth opened, "Can I stay the night?"**

**"Brock, you know you shouldn't. Especially after the conversation we are about to have." Reba's stomach started doing flips and the butterflies started their wings.**

**"What are you talking about? What conversation? Is there something I should be worried about?" Brock became anxious.**

**"Nothing to worry about. I am sure you will be off in no time, I just have to get something off my chest. It has been suffocating me for years now." Reba bowed her head in shame as her cheeks turned a rose color.**

**"Reba, there is no need to feel ashamed about anything with me. You know that." He put his finger under her chin to look her in the eyes. "I have a confession I would like to speak about as well." **

**"Well, this is hard for me. You know I don't like to talk about emotions. It has always been a horrible habit of mine. Keeping them bottled up until they finally spill out." Her eyes filled with tears and she lowered her head again. "I am so sorry for this Brock, but I need to tell you this..."**

**"Reba, this is obviously extremely important to you. Let me go grab some drinks for us." Brock said as he went into the kitchen.**

**_"Would you gain control of yourself. It isn't hard. You can do this. It is only three words, and if he needs an expl-"_ **

**Brock interrupted her thoughts with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice. He smile as he poured the liquid into their glasses. "Now, where were we?" He looked at Reba through the corner of his eye. "Ah yes... We need to talk about something." He sat next to her and placed his hand on her knee. "You wanted to have a conversation, right?"**

**"Yes, Brock. I did- do. I need to tell you something..." Her voice trailed off for a minute. She just sat there staring into the blue depths of his eyes. "I had this dream... when I was taking my nap earlier. When I called you. Asking you why you left me..." Her voice trailed off again with images from the dream flashing through her mind. Seeing and feeling herself in her ex husband's arms again, feeling that comfort she has been searching for ever since the divorce, the same feeling she had on the dance floor a few hours ago.**

**"I told you, Reb-"**

**"No need to explain Brock. _I_ need to explain to _you_. Just hear me out. Please." She looked up to see Brock's worried face. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hit you."**

**"Mmhmm... Last time I heard that I had a bruise on my stomach for a week." He chuckled hoping to ease the tension between them.**

**Reba smirked..."I promise, I am not going to hit you... Anyway..." She took in a deep breath to relax as much as possible before blurting out everything. "I still love you, Brock. There is no way around it. I have never stopped loving you. In the dream I had earlier we were at the party and we danced. It started then. All the old memories and sparks started to rekindle. You drove me home, came in and asked to stay the night because you and the big goof ball had another fall out. You came up to my room and... Well... That is why I was asking if you were ashamed..." Her voice started to crack and she bowed her head once again in embarrassment.**

**Brock's face dropped at his ex wife's confession... Does he dare tell her his own? **

**_"I have to. She has the right to know."_ He decided it was his turn to 'spill the guts.'**

**"Well, Reba... I would never be ashamed of you... _ever_... I am quite flattered to hear this... and there is something I have been meaning to tell you for about six years now..." He picked her head up in his hands and brought his lips close to hers. She could feel the heat from his breath as he spoke... "I love you, too. I have never stopped loving you. Yes, I am an idiot and messed up, but that doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you. You make me happy, Reba. You always have, and always will..." With the end of his words he took a chance and close what was left between their lips and tasted her for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity. **

**Reba was not the least bit surprised at his motion, she was actually grateful for it, welcomed it. She kissed him back taking in his flavor again. The sparks came back, quickly turning into those wild fires she was always talking to Lori Ann about. Her eyes rolled back and she felt herself leaning into Brock once again, but slowly pulled away.**

**"We can't.." Her voice filled with a hidden desire. "You aren't-"**

**"Shh.." Brock's finger pushed against her lips followed by his mouth again. In between kisses he spoke of his hidden desires to have her again.**

**"We really shou-"**

**"Reba... I want you..." He looked into her eyes and pleaded. "I need you."**

**"But, Brock... You are still a married man... You know I can't..." Deep down she really _did _want to but she couldn't bring herself to. He was taken... **

**"Reba, you are the only person who has ever had my true heart in hand. I have always been yours. No one else's. I am fully and completely yours. I will not push you bu-"**

**Reba cut him off with a tender kiss on the lips. She pulled away just long enough to nod for Brock to understand and was back to tasting his sensual lips.**

**Brock grinned through the kiss and started to lower Reba to her back. **

**She felt so comfortable in his arms, so relaxed, so secure... Complete once again.**

**They were both lost in the moment, consumed by the love they held back for those six years. They whispered all the secret desires they've had and dreamed about in the past years. The wild fires burning deep in their bodies brought them upstairs to Reba's bedroom. Slowly, with lingering care Brock slipped the gown from Reba and placed her gently on the bed. She sat up on the edge to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him into another intoxicating kiss. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and before she knew it they were both engulfed with passion. Their bodies moving together to the rhythm of their own lustrous appetite.**


	8. Showered Emotions

_They were both lost in the moment, consumed by the love they held back for those six years. They whispered all the secret desires they've had and dreamed about in the past years. The wild fires burning deep in their bodies brought them upstairs to Reba's bedroom. Slowly, with lingering care Brock slipped the gown from Reba and placed her gently on the bed. She sat up on the edge to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him into another intoxicating kiss. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and before she knew it they were both engulfed with passion. Their bodies moving together to the rhythm of their own lustrous appetite._

* * *

The alarm woke Reba with a familiar tune...

_"Sweet dreams of you_

_Things I know can't come true_

_Why can't I forget the past, start loving someone new_

_Instead of having sweet dreams about you"_

She didn't dare open her eyes... Instead she just lay there letting the tears flow down her cheeks as her body shook.

"Why do they seem so real..." Reba whispered aloud. She rolled over knowing she wouldn't see Brock, "I thought dreams were supposed to come true."

She let the radio turn itself off, staying curled up she began to doze off.

There was a light knock at the door and it creaked open. Reba, thinking it was Jake, just laid still figuring he would think she was still sleeping and leave. Her thoughts were wrong... Completely. She felt the bed shift, and opened her eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat...

"What are you doing here?" Reba gasped.

"What are you talking about, Reba?" Brock eyes were filled with wonder.

"I thought.. I was having ano-"

His lips silenced her. "No, this time it wasn't," he paused to take in Reba's beauty and continued, "the dancing, the talking, the confessions, _everything_. It all happened."

"Oh, Brock, this is..." her voice trailed off.

"I know, it is wonderful. I have waited all these years and now we ca-"

"...Horrible. I am sorry, but I can't do this. Where were our heads... Well, I know where yours was, but where was mine?" Reba stood up and the covers fell from her body. "I cannot believe I am the other woman to the other woman." She began pacing. "I swore that I would never do this to anyone. Ever. It's just wrong, immoral even."

"Reba, calm down come here please," he took her arm and sat her down next to him. "You were making me dizzy."

"That's wonderful, Brock, but are you so much of an egotistical fool that you cannot see the _big_ picture here?" Seeing the confusion in his eyes she stormed over to the door and opened it. "Get out."

"What, Reba can we ju-"

"Out, now! Before I do more things that I will regret." She pointed out to the hallway. " Get out, Brock."

"Reba, I am not leaving-"

"Oh yes you are. Now, get out."

Brock walked over to the door and stopped in front of Reba. She didn't look at him, instead just stared out the window with tears in her eyes. He took her hand off the door and closed it.

"Reba, look at me. Please, listen to yourself, listen to your heart. What is it saying?" He took her face in his hands and wiped the single tear that burned Reba's face. "If you can honestly tell me you regret everything that happened last night, I will leave and not question you."

Reba looked deep into his eyes and lost it. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks meeting Brock's fingers. She spoke through the tears and sobs. "Brock, I do love you. I really do. Everything I said, everything I did, everything I do... I have always done it for you." She looked up at him with a hint of anger in her eyes. "But you didn't care. You took my heart and walked all over it, Brock. You and Barbara Jean both. It still hurts..." her words stopped when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Both of their faces dropped.

"Go some where... get in the bathroom.. Go!" she whispered quickly. "Start the water, I will say I was about to take a shower."

Brock nodded as he closed the door behind him. She went to the door and heard the water start to run. Trying to gain her composure she stood in front of the mirror. To Reba's amazement she didn't look as grim as she thought. A sigh of relief escaped and someone knocked on the door.

"Mom, you in there?" It was Jake.

"Yes, sweet heart. What is it?" Her voice was still a little shaky.

"Are you ok?" Her youngster's voice sounded worried.

"Yes, Jake. I was just about to take a shower, can we talk later? Please?"

"Sure."

Reba listened to him walk down the stairs before turning around and heading to the bathroom door. She walked in and was expecting to see Brock waiting to talk, instead she saw nothing. She shut the door, then walked over to the open window and looked down.

"I need to get that man some runnin' shoes. All he does is run away from his problems." Reba thought aloud while slipping off her clothes. "At least the shower will be nice and warm." She smiled as best she could, closed her eyes and stepped into the shower.

The warmth of the water flowing over her body gave her the chills. She started to push her saturated hair back away from her face as she turned to face the back of the shower. Her eyes opened slowly to a smiling face that she thought she would never see in the shower again.

"I thought yo-"

"I know. I heard you." Brock confessed.

She turned a slight crimson color and bowed her head down. "We can't do this." Shaking her head she looked up at him.

Their eyes locked and the room started filling with memories. Reba found herself forgetting about everything again and tried to pull Brock close to her. He was the one resisting this time. He wouldn't move. She pulled harder, but he didn't budge.

Confusion spilled across Reba's face. "What?"

"You are playing a good game, Reba." He sighed softly. "You are winning me over every time. You already know where I stand and where my heart stands. I need to know where you and your heart stands. I am not going to go through all of this again."

"What? Since when do you act like this? What the hell is wrong with you? Since when were you the sensible one?" She stepped back under the water to hide her tears that began to fall silently.

"Reba, last night was amazing. I do not regret anything that happened. You on the other hand..." He gave her an eye and continued. "You even asked me to leave before you do _something else _you regret. It doesn't add up. You say you regret it, then you are acting like this. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She spun around and put her face in her hands. "I just don't know what to do." She turned back around and stepped close to Brock. "I love you with all my heart. I do not regret anything that has happened, at all." She looked up at her ex husband like she used to twenty years ago when they were first dating. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions it brought tears to Brock's eyes. "I want it to be like it was..." she paused and swallowed hard. "before Barbara Jean, before Henry, before this whole fiasco. Every time I look in your eyes I see your heart, I really do, but you have to understand how hard this is on mine. I had to sit back and pretend everything was going to be ok. I took a back seat to everything, you and Barbara Jean, Van and Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Henry, _everything_ Brock. I can count on one hand how many times I _didn't_ cry myself to sleep since the divorce." She gave in to her emotions and the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. "I have looked for the love that we had together and came up short every time. You are the only one that I will ever love." Ending her embarrassing rant she stepped out of the shower and put her robe on.

Brock quickly followed and wrapped a towel around him. "Reba," he spoke with a powerful sincerity in his voice. "I did not realize how much you have been through. I mean, I know some, but why didn't you come to me to talk?"

"Gee, I don't know, just doesn't seem like the thing you run off and talk to your ex about, Brock." She snapped at him. "Especially when most of it is about him."

"Well, I am here for you, and I can see that you have been holding this in far too long. Please, share your story with me, here, now." He gave her a smile and a kiss on the forehead before grabbing a towel to sit on in front of her...


	9. Compassion or Lust

_"Well, I am here for you, and I can see that you have been holding this in far too long. Please, share your story with me, here, now." He gave her a smile and a kiss on the forehead before grabbing a towel to sit on in front of her..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reba sat there for a moment taking in her ex husbands words. She started at the beginning, before the divorce, before their therapy even started. She explained everything she was feeling, tears fell constantly which forced her to sob through her whole story. Words poured out of her mouth revealing the secrets of her past. The depression that caused her to take pills for a while, the insomnia that followed, the fear of being alone finally coming true, and the many nights she cried herself to sleep, emphasizing the ones before the divorce. Her story was long and heart-filled, but Brock sat there patiently, attentive, and found himself sobbing along with Reba. He also found himself falling, even more, in love with the red-head. Some how during the past six years he let her intelligence and strength slip by him. He didn't realize how much she had to overcome and all the burdens that she held on her own shoulders. Never once did she point a finger to anyone but herself.

Her story was cut short by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Mom?" It was Jake again.

"Oh my God!" Reba whispered. "Um, hey honey.. uh.." She looked at Brock wide-eyed and began to panic.

"Who are you talkin' to in there?" She could hear the curiosity in her son's voice.

"Uh, crap" she sighed to herself. "No one sweetie, I was..." she took in a small breath "um, talking to myself." She let out another sigh in hopes that the, now, teenager would believe the lie. She hated lying, especially to her family, but right now, in this moment, it was the only thing she could do. She didn't want to have to explain to, of all people, her youngest child why she was in the bathroom with his father, her ex, the one she swore to everyone she would never go back to.

Jake rolled his eyes, "ok." He could tell by the tone of his mother's voice she was lying. She wasn't good at it- at all, though he went on as if knowing nothing. "Do you mind if I go to Tommy's house for the weekend?"

"Sure. Make sure you take your toothbrush this time." Reba rolled her eyes and looked at Brock while shaking her head.

He shrugged. What could he do. At least he wasn't talking when Jake came up.

They heard the bedroom door shut and both let out a long sigh.

"Reba," Brock took her in his arms. "I am so sorry for all of this..."

"Brock, listen.." she paused and took in a deep breath, "laying beside you last night, feeling you against me, it felt so right. But I know it is wrong. You are still married. I cannot do this to Barbara Jean. Even though it hurt so much at times I wished bad things, I overcame that and have accepted her as, I hate to say, a friend. We cannot continue this at all until your divorce is final. And even after that we need to have a long talk about this. We have to be one hundred percent sure about our decision."

"I completely understand, but just remember, you can always come to me." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "No matter what it is, my ears are always open to you. I love you, Reba."

"Oh, Brock. I love you too, but seriously... I will feel so much better when the papers come in. I need that closure."

She looked up and gave him a seductive smile. She couldn't help it. She wanted him more than anything in the world, more than the air that was needed to stay alive. Her hands moved up his arms to the back of his neck and she pulled him to her softly. He met her lips with an affectionate kiss. He, this time, wanted to resist her. He couldn't, it was impossible for him to. He loved her with all his heart and wanted nothing more than to be with her- beside her again.

He managed to pull himself away. "I should get going then. You have my cell number if you want to talk, hun." Somehow he was able to put a small smile on as he grabbed his clothes from the closet. He turned his back to Reba and began dressing himself when he felt something warm press against him. He knew the feeling, the warmth of his ex wife could not be mistaken for anything. He turned to see the beauty standing in front of him with her robe open. A devilish smile formed on his face and before he knew it Reba's hands were pressed hard against his back, her nails digging into his skin trying to pull him closer.

"Reba," his voice cracked a little.

"Shh." Reba hushed him and pushed him through the doorway into the bedroom.

As she floated over to him, she gave him a smile that made his heart start to race. He helped her robe slip from her shoulders exposing her bare body to him. He couldn't pry his eyes off her for the life of him. He took in as much beauty as he could until she pressed against him once more. Where their bodies touched sparks ignited the wild fires within them. The love they had for each other, subsequently, turned into lust. Consumed by each other's embrace they found their rhythm again and soon forgot about everything around them. At this point in time nobody, nothing, else mattered. Reba had her true love with her expressing the infatuation they shared for one another through passionate movements that came to them naturally.

Sharing their hidden, intimate secrets with one another invoked mental pleasure. Rapture filled screams echoed through the room making her flush more than ever. He knew specifically what to do to her. He remembered, after all these years, he _still _remembered precisely what made her happy. She was thankful for it and returned the moves she knew turned him on. It wasn't long before they were fulfilling the desirable needs they both yearned for. They guided each other to happiness.

She rolled onto her side and pushed against his bare skin under the sheet that barely covered their bodies. Brock helped her with his arm, pulling her as close as he could. He let his hand roam her body waiting for a reaction, which he encountered soon enough. She took his hand in hers and guided it where she wanted, needed, craved for him to be. Reba's hunger for him grew immensely and initiated the first move again. She impassionedly called out his name and he grumbled something deep in his throat. No apprehensible words needed to be expressed, they knew what they wanted, what they needed. They were lost in the passion again, restless in each others arms.

-----------------------------

Reba remained in the bed staring at the ceiling with a smug grin on her face. _"Well, so much for waiting for the papers." _She knew it was wrong. She was betraying Barbara Jean- a friend. The one thing she vowed never to do, she just did _again_. Rummaging for a better excuse than _'I love him,' _Reba couldn't come to a better conclusion. She loved him and that was that.

Still confused by his ex wife's actions, Brock finished his shower and dressed quickly. Stepping into the bedroom he saw Reba curled in a ball facing the wall. "Sweetie?" he said with affection. "Are you ok?" He sat on the corner of the bed.

"Yeah," she sighed lightly. "I am sorry, Brock. I must be confusing the hell out of you. Go home to her."

Brock could hear the bleakness in her voice, it hurt him to leave as well. "Only if you are going to be ok." He put his arm around her and gave her a warming hug.

"I will be fine." She rolled over and gave him a long passionate kiss before he rose from the bed. "I will miss you."

"I will be over as soon as I can." He hesitated for a minute. "I love you, Reba."

She nodded and smiled. "I love you too, Brock."

He bent over to kiss her again and felt her arms clasp behind him. Subconsciously he lowered himself to her and let his hands begin to examine her body once more. She arched her body at every touch. She didn't want him to go he felt too good. She knew it sounded corny but to her, he completed her. She chuckled at the thought making Brock break their kiss. Confusion was in his eyes.

Reba shook her head. "I was just thinkin' of something." She looked down.

"Oh, so now you are goin-"

"No, I was thinking of that stupid movie... You complete me." She smiled and met his lips again.

"So the mystery is solved. You think about movies while we are together." Gives her an eye an smirks.

"Nope. I think about us. How our life is like a movie. How it is going to be the perfect movie." She smiled and pulled him to her again. "Once everything falls into place." She let out one of her contagious giggles. "Though you need to go. Go home to her. I will be here, like usual." She cringed at the words that came out of her mouth. She didn't want to say them, but she knew she had to.

Brock regretted breaking the kiss now. He had to go home... To Barbara Jean. He sighed heavily, "Fine, but you know I will be back."

Reba sat up and the covers fell to her lap exposing her pale body again. "You better have those papers soon." She chuckled again. She knew he would be back that night, she would be in his arms again, complete again.

Brock just shook his head as he walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it for a minute before making his way home.


	10. Uninvited Guests

Brock just shook his head as he walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it for a minute before making his way home.

* * *

Reba slowly place her head back on her pillow after listening to Brock's footsteps fade into the distance. He was gone. On his way back home... to his wife. The woman that somehow crept into Reba's life and refused to leave. The woman Reba came to call her best friend after all these painful years. The other woman - Barbara Jean.

Barbara Jean, now there was a subject Reba did not want to think about. She shook the unbidden thoughts of the woman out of her mind and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Reba breathed deep taking in what was left of Brock's scent and made her way into the bathroom.

As the water flowed over Reba's body she started reminiscing about her actions with her ex husband in the past few hours. How could she let herself be so caught up in the moment to let her morals escape her? She sighed heavily and let the water wash her mind, as well as her body, of the lewd thoughts.

Stepping out of the shower refreshed, she went to her closet to decide what she was going to wear. A normal procedure that shouldn't have been as time consuming as she made it out to be. She was trying to find the perfect outfit. 'I'll be over as soon as I can' Brock's words echoed through her head. As hard as she tried, there was no way of pushing that man out of her mind. He was stuck there, now more than ever. Sighing she threw on a low cut tank and a pair of her more flattering blue jeans. Her hair was an easier decision; she put it half up in a clip and curled the bottom a little. Make-up, now that was a different story. She sat there for a moment looking at all the bold colors and scrunched her face a little before deciding to do a natural look. Standing in front of her mirror is where she realized she was glowing, which made her smile inside.

A knock at the front door brought Reba back to her senses. She hurried down the stairs in hopes that it was the man she was just thinking of. Her heart was racing by the time she arrived at the door

Smiling she opened the door, "I have been wai- Oh, hey." There was a hint of bitterness in Reba's voice.

"Don't sound so excited to see me or anything, mom," Kyra stated as she walked by her mother and stood over near the couch.

"Oh, I am sorry sweetie. I just wasn't really expecting you." She smiled at her middle child. "So what brings you over here?"

"Did I hear you running down the stairs?" Kyra asked as she sat on the couch pulling her mother to do the same.

Reba glanced over to the stairs then back at Kyra quickly. "Wha- Run? No, I wouldn't say 'run.' " She smiled at Kyra again hoping she would drop the subject and move on.

Kyra shot her mother one of her 'don't play dumb with me' looks. "Mom, you're practically out of breath."

"Well, I rushed. I didn't know who was at the door and..." Reba thought quickly of an excuse she could use. "I am waiting for a package... That I have to sign for."

Her daughter shot her another 'I don't believe you' look before continuing. "Anyway. I came here with some good news," she smiled before adding, "about the band."

"Oh." Reba's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Ok, don't get mad and all protective on me..." she paused a moment to make sure her mother wouldn't freak out, then continued. "We got a call asking us to open for H.I.M. for two weeks!" A huge smile formed on Kyra's face and a glimmer showed in her eye. It's been a while since Reba had seen that glimmer.

No matter how happy she was, Reba still needed to ruin it, "Him? As in the boy over there?" She pointed to no one.

"No, mom," Kyra rolled her eyes. "H.I.M. As in H - I - M. As in His Infernal Majesty." Seeing her mother's confused expression she searched for a more simple way to explain. "It's a rock group."

"Oh, well in that case, " she stood up, "nope."

"Mom?!" Kyra couldn't believe after all these years her mother would still deny her some freedom.

"I am sorry, Kyra I just don't think it is a good idea for you to be on the road for two weeks with some rock band." Reba stood close to her daughter.

"Well, I thought of all people you would understand how much this means to me." She stepped back a little and looked Reba in the eye. "You were the one who wanted to be a singer, mom. You were the one always saying how we have to push for our dreams. You were the one saying no matter what life throws at us we need to turn it into some thing good to improve our lives. You were the one-"

"Ok, ok, ok." Reba put her hands up to show her defeat. "Man, why is it when I don't want y'all to remember something, you all of a sudden remember word for word what I said." She shook her head with a smile and put her arms up to invite her daughter into a hug.

Kyra's eyes glistened with happiness. "Seriously?"

Reba nodded and wrapped her arms around Kyra. "Just be careful, honey. And call me when you can, as often as you can."

"Thanks mom!" She ended the hug and let herself out of the house.

Reba let out a long sigh and flopped down onto the couch again. She felt embarrassed at the disappointment she endured answering the door and seeing her daughter's face looking back at her instead of Brock's. Nothing about that was normal, nor right, but, it was true. She shook her head while turning the television on. Nothing seemed to spark her interest, which could have been because she wasn't even paying attention to the screen. She was off in her own little world, thinking about her and Brock once again.

Soft grumbles from her stomach snapped her back into reality this time. She had been so happy and preoccupied with thoughts of Brock returning she failed on remembering to eat. Walking into the kitchen she glanced at the clock and sighed. Starting to worry a little, she opened the refrigerator door to search for something that would quench her hunger.

There was a light, almost secretive, tap at the window. Reba's heart skipped a beat and fell into her stomach. She slowly closed the refrigerator door revealing her oldest daughter peering through the glass. Feeling the same disappointment she had seeing her other daughter a few minutes prior to this encounter, she went over to the door and opened it.

Bitterness struck her words again, "what're you doin' here?"

"I just came ov'r to grab-uh, ask if I could borrow your purple eyeshadow?" Cheyenne smiled big.

"Should I even bother askin' why?" Reba regretted the words as they fell out of her mouth.

Cheyenne giggled and did a little dance while answering, "Van and I are goin' out t'night."

"Oh that is wonderful darlin'. Wait just a second..." she paused and eyed Cheyenne, "who is watching 'Lizabeth while you two are goin' to be out on this 'date?' "

"Don't worry, we asked Van's parents to watch her for the night." Keeping the smile on her face, she confessed to her mother, "Gosh! Do you even know how long it has been since we've done it?"

"Cheyenne didn't we talk about this before?" Reba snapped. "I don't want, or need to hear about your sex life. You are my daughter, not girlfriend." There was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Woah. All I was saying is it has been a while. It's not like I was telling you how great it is going to be. Though," she paused for a moment looking up toward the ceiling and a smirk started to show, "I am sure it is going to be just as good as when we were first dating. Like the time he snuck into the bathroom while you were..." Her words trailed off after realizing her mother's surprised, yet disgusted, expression. "Well, I think I should go grab that eye shadow."

Reba nodded in consent. "Go ahead, sweetie."

"Thanks mom," Cheyenne departed the room to retrieve the shadow.

Reba sighed to herself, for the most part, and made herself a sandwich. She sat at the kitchen table eating and began to worry a little. Brock said he would be over as soon as he could be, and here it is, hours later, and nothing. He had yet to barge through her door or even call for that matter. She understood he wouldn't be right back, but hours? What could he be doing?

"Ok, mom. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am gonna go so I can get ready for my night of good, hot fun!" She giggled again as she kissed her mother.

Reba shook her head and waved to her boastful daughter as she departed the house.

There was nothing left for Reba to do but wait now. Wait for the man she has not been able to push out of her mind all day. The only man her heart ever ached for, the one that was passionately holding her earlier this morning, the one she hoped would be holding her in his arms tonight.

Hope was never an emotion Reba could handle. Her 'hopes' always turned into 'worries.' Generally she would make herself sick thinking of things that could go wrong.

Between her 'hopes' and 'worries' there was a knock at the front door again. Reba's heart jumped again. This is the moment she has been waiting for all day. She tried to gain as much composure as she could while making her way to the door.

She breathed in deep and opened the door. There, standing in front of her, was the blue-eyed blond...

* * *

Thanks bunches to Nessa for helping me outta the corner I pined myself in, and also to Allie who helped me on this section.  
I apologize to everyone for it coming out crappy... Still having a bit of writer's block.. Eh.. more like stuck in dumb mode, but hopefully the next section will be better. 


	11. All Apologies

_She breathed in deep and opened the door. There, standing in front of her, was the blue-eyed blond._

* * *

The blue-eyed blond she tried to erase from her mind. The one who seemed to crawl under Reba's skin whenever they were around each other. The dreaded one that she wanted to avoid at all costs since her actions last night. 

"Hey there best friend," Barbara Jean said with a smile on her face.

"Shut up," Reba snapped. "I am not in the mood for company right now."

"Sorry," Barbara Jean sing-songed as she walked into the house. "So what did you do last night after the party?" She asked sincerely with a smile.

Reba's heart almost stopped. "What's it to you?" She retorted.

"Sheesh, Reba. 'Twas just a question. I saw your light on in your bedroom when I got up to pee. What were ya doin-- Ooo! Did you get lucky with Mr. Andrew?" She did a little dance and her eyes widened at the thought of Reba finally having a man.

"What? No! Barbara Jean, did you_ not _see the ring on his finger?" Reba couldn't believe the words that were blurted out. Did she, herself, not see the ring on her ex-husband's hand? Did she not realize she was betraying her best friend?

"What ring? Blah, oh-well. So, no one came home with you last night?" She paused a second and scrunched up her mouth into a pouting expression. "So you were liquored up and all alone?" she said in a somber tone.

"What does it matter? Why are you so worried about what _I _did last night?" Reba couldn't get the words out fast enough, though once they were said she wanted to choke on them.

"Reba, why are you being so.. defensive? I am just tryin' to see if anyone tried to mess with my best friend," the blond stated in a snobbish way. " 'Cause I swear.." she put her finger up, but was cut off.

"Oh, fine. I confess, Barbara Jean. I did have a man over last night. It was absolutely amazing. We held each other and I think I am in love again."

Barbara Jeans face dropped in amazement. "No, way!" She ran to hug Reba.

"Stop!" Reba held up her hands up in front of her so BJ couldn't get to her.

BJ let out a huff, "Well, can you at least tell me who it was?"

"You're a donkey. I was joking. I just wanted you to shut up." She sighed, "that obviously failed." She stood up and went into the kitchen.

"So about last night..." Barbara Jean started.

"You know what I have always wondered?" Reba turned to look at BJ. "If an adult has an IQ of a five year old like you, would smacking it be child abuse?!"

"Hmm, maybe... Oh!" BJ jumped a little. "My butt is vibrating."

"Your what is _what?_"

"My butt," she paused a second, "is vibrat- Oh, there it goes again."

"Barbara Jean, how can your butt be vibrating?"

BJ put her hand on her back pocket. "Ohhhh, it's my phone." She gives a sly smile to Reba. "Would ya lookie here. It is Brock callin."

"Oh." Reba's heart started racing.

"Hey there Pookie."

_Pookie?_ Reba mouthed and stuck her tongue out in a disgusted manner.

"Uh-huh," Barbara Jean nodded and smiled. "Oh! Really?" Her voice turned into a pleasurable tone. "Tonight?" She giggled slightly. "Aw Pookie-bear, you are going to make me blush. I will be home in a minute." She placed the phone back in her pocket and turned to Reba. "Well, that is my cue to head out. See ya in the mornin'- Well, maybe not until the afternoon 'cause it is going to be and awfully looong night." She shook her butt toward Reba while closing the door behind her.

Reba listened to the blond heading home yelling and sing-songing _'bow-chica-bow-wow.'_ She sighed hard realizing that Brock would not be on his way over tonight seeing how he will have his hands full with the half-wit that just left the house. A nauseating feeling came to her, but why? Did she really think he would come back? Why did she believe him? Why did she trust him? Why did she let herself get caught up in the moment? Tears crystallized Reba's eyes as she shuffled into her room and crawled into bed. She curled up with her pillows and covers. She took in a deep breath and his aroma was still on the sheets. Tears descended from her eyes and fell to the pillow confessing her love for him. Confessions of the one who grabbed her by the heart and walked away with it in his hands still dripping with her love for him. Confessions of her ex husband. The way he held her and made her feel like she was the only person that existed. The way he would talk to her knowing that she was lingering on every word. The way his touch would ignite the wildfires she thought were long gone.

She shouldn't have let her wall down. She was the fool again. The one who was walked all over. The one that was defeated.

Once the tears ceased falling and her body stopped shaking, Reba went into the bathroom to start the water for a warm bath. Thoughts still raced through her mind threatening tears again.

"Would you get over it already. He's gone. He _has been_ gone," she confessed aloud while slipping into the tub. The soap bubbles formed around her body failing miserably at trying to bring comfort.

She closed her eyes as an attempt to help herself relax. There was no need, or good reason, why she should be feeling this way. She hated having little 'pity parties' for one. She didn't deserve it. She's the one who jumped the gun and was shot down. She was the one at fault for believing someone who hurt her once already.

"Why did I fall so fast and so hard?" She questioned the steam and bubbles around her. "I swore I wouldn't let myself do this, and here I am betraying my own words. My own personal promises." She sighed, almost hoping that would be explanation enough for herself. It was, for now at least.

She continued talking to herself while the bath water warmed her body. Finally she was comfortable and relaxed when there was a slight knock at the door. Not caring who it was she just ignored it figuring whoever it was would just leave. She was wrong once again. She heard footsteps on the stairs and grunted.

"Who the hell could this be?" She thought while stepping out of the tub and putting her bathrobe on.

The red head opened the door after hearing the footsteps stop. She gasped and closed the door promptly after seeing who was staring back at her.

"Why are you here?" Reba's emotions filled her voice.

"I told you I would be back," Brock's voice was sympathetic.

"Well, I figured with the way your wife left you wouldn't be back at all." Reba was hurt and this was just digging the knife in deeper.

"Listen, Reba," Brock turned the knob and pushed the door open a crack. "I don't know why she was acting like that."

"Sounded like she was goin' home to a loving husband. A husband who had a few ideas on his mind." She pushed the door shut almost catching Brock's fingers.

"Please let me in so I can talk to you."

"Sounds like you are doin a fine job of it where ya are." Reba didn't want to look at him. It hurt too much even knowing he was on the other side of the door.

Brock looked at the wood that separated him from his ex wife and sighed. "Reba, please." He pleaded.

"Fine," she sighed.

She opened the door quickly and Brock fell through the opening landing on his hands and knees. While standing up he thanked Reba and noticed that she the only clothing covering her body was her robe. He found his appetite for her to be in his arms growing. He wanted to taste her lips again.

"So," Reba said with a little hint of empathy in her voice, "why did you call her. You had to've known she was over here."

"That is why I called her," Brock's eyes were filled with emotion and what seemed to be tears. "I didn't want you to feel more uncomfortable." He took her hand in his. "I called to tell her that I needed to talk to her about something important."

Reba pulled her hand away quickly. "So you told her about this? _About us?_ Brock, I can't believe you!"

"Reba, please. Calm down."

"How on Earth am I supposed to do that Brock? Please explain this to me, I would love to hear your explanation." She leaned her back against the door with her hand on the knob.

"Because I didn't talk to her about us. At all." He paused to lift Reba's face with his hands. She sighed in embarrassment and he continued, "I told her that I couldn't find one of her beanie babies."

They both chuckled.

"So you really didn't say anything about us?" A slight smile cracked from Reba's lips.

"Not a word." He returned the smile while looking over his ex wife's body once more. The desire, the want of the connection he sought with her was stronger than ever. He reached out, grabbed her hips and dragged her against him. She felt a tingle roll through her body at his touch while she pressed against him. Resisting was not an option here, she pulled him to her for a long, hot and hungry kiss. Her tongue traveled across Brock's lips while her hands rested softly on his chest and her fingers slowly brushed up and down his shirt. She coaxed him over to the bed with her alluring gestures and gently pushed him to sit on the edge.

She stepped away from him, "You are sure this is what you want?" He could see her playing with the cloth belt which held her robe shut. He managed to nod slowly after taking in her beauty. Seeing his craving eyes brought a smile to Reba's lips. She couldn't help but to giggle.

Oh, the giggle. The contagious laugh that constantly melted Brock's heart and made his knees buckle. At least he was sitting this time. He couldn't help but notice that her robe parted slightly revealing some of her pale body. He raised an eyebrow at his ex wife's figure. She was, some how, more beautiful tonight. She had a glow to her, some kind of noticeable confidence that she lacked the night before.

Reba sauntered back to her position, just inches away from Brock. She looked him in the eyes while leaning her body closer to his. He fell to his back and a sly smile formed on his face. She slowly slid her hands up Brock's chest while climbing onto the bed. Placing kisses on his neck she searched for the bottom of his shirt. She knew she should be doing this again, but the thought soon disappeared when she scrunched up her ex husband's shirt. Being anything but gentle, she ripped it over Brock's head and threw it against the door. She smirked, more to herself than to the man laying beneath her, while trailing her finger over his stomach and chest. She had many desires at this point, and saw in his eyes that he shared them as well.

Slowly, but progressively, they were entwined with one another again. Though, tonight was more passionate than last. They expressed the love they had for each other in whispered secrets and rapture filled gasps. Brock's hands roamed Reba's warm skin acknowledging every curve of her body. She reacted by arching herself to the seductive passing of his fingertips. They were complete again, on their cloud where no one could see them, touch them, hear them, or bother them. The gasps soon turned into lustrous screams of passion in the night. They held each other closer than ever feeling their bodies meld into one. They lead each other past the happiness they found last night and journeyed into love. The love they longed for every passing night without each other during those six years. They found it tonight and conquered every part of it.

* * *

Ew.. ok. I blame lack of sleep on this chapter... tho I do chuckle when I read about Barbara Jean's vibrating butt!  
HUGE thank you to Nessa.. for the help and kicks in the ass to keep me in line. Love ya girlie!  
Hope y'all enjoyed it, and OOOO so can't wait to start writing the next section!!  
Sorry it is short... was gonna go on, but it would have been just blah and stfu and end this part already  
Be semi-nice to me on the comments, or try at least lols 


	12. Sounds in the Night

_Slowly, but progressively, they were entwined with one another again. Though, tonight was more passionate than last. They expressed the love they had for each other in whispered secrets and rapture filled gasps. Brock's hands roamed Reba's warm skin acknowledging every curve of her body. She reacted by arching herself to the seductive passing of his fingertips. They were complete again, on their cloud where no one could see them, touch them, hear them, or bother them. The gasps soon turned into lustrous screams of passion in the night. They held each other closer than ever feeling their bodies meld into one. They lead each other past the happiness they found last night and journeyed into love. The love they longed for every passing night without each other during those six years. They found it tonight and conquered every part of it._

* * *

Laying in his arms, in her safe zone-her comfort zone, Reba placed tantalizing kisses on Brock's neck. His reaction was habitual yet exquisite. He pulled her close and rolled onto his side facing her. Gradually passing his eyes over his ex wife's body once more he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. Her eyes sparkled with passion, delight, and enchantment. 

Shifting her body weight Reba looked over Brock's shoulder and a sigh escaped her mouth.

"What is it?" Brock's voice was soothing.

"You can't spend the full night here, Brock." She paused and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "She will wonder where you are."

Brock sighed in agreement with Reba. "Yeah. With my luck she will barge through your door."

"Or climb through my window," Reba added softly.

"Seriously?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Brock. We are talking about Barbara Jean here. She is the one who asked me to be her Matron of Honor." Reba saw him nodding out of the corner of her eye and chuckled.

"So I guess I have to get dressed." Brock stated the obvious while rolling out of the bed.

"Well, you don't _have to_," she smiled at her ex husband as he turned on his heels to face her. "But ya may _want to_. Not sure what people would think of you walking down the street in ya birthday suit."

"True." He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay, to be with his ex wife all night, to have her in his arms again.

Brock dressed slowly, he wanted to stay as long as he could. Even if it wasn't next to her, just being in the same room as Reba was enough for him. He grabbed his wallet and searched for his phone, which was discovered on the floor near the foot of the bed. Retrieving it, he placed the silver device in his pocket and made his way back to Reba. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he smiled, "I will be thinking of you." He was always thinking of her, at home, in the shower, at night while Barbara Jean would be talking to him, he never could fully evacuate the image or words of his ex wife from his mind.

"As I will be of you, Brock." She hugged his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Now, go on before she climbs through the window."

Shaking his head in disbelief of his wife's previous actions he stood and exited the room.

His stride was surprisingly quick in pace on the way home. He needed to reach the house and slip into bed undetected by the sleeping blond wearing the second wedding band he had to buy. He hated the fact that he had to pussyfoot around his own home, but being with Reba was well worth it. Hell, he would hang from his toes for her.

Upon arriving at the door Brock took in a deep breath and hoped the click of the lock wouldn't wake Barbara Jean. He lurked into his home and secured the door behind him. Turning to walk up the stairs a familiar silhouette caught his eye. It was Barbara Jean. Standing in the darkness her face was the only feature illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. Brock slowly retreated down the stairs without removing his gaze from Barbara Jean's rage and tear filled eyes. Brock noticed the flashing red light on the answering machine out of the corner of his eye as he arrived at the base of the stairs. Unsure of what to do, or say, he continued to inch closer to his wife. Though with his first step toward her, Barbara Jean's finger pushed the play button down. Faint cries and compassionate moans broke the silence in the room followed by the sounds of Brock's and Reba's lips meeting each other's exposed skin. The sounds emerging from the recorder were barely audible, but deafening to Brock's ears as he listened to the nightmare that only an hour ago was his heaven-like dream. It became worse as the tape played on and continued with their passionate _I love you'_s in between the pleasurable outcries of intimate indulgence.

Though unseen because of the blackness around them, hysteria spilled across Brock's face. He managed to remember one specific moment a few hours prior to this encounter with his wife. A mere three second moment that he thought was nothing to worry about. The moment when Reba playfully slipped his pants to the floor and a grimace showed on her face as she climbed onto the bed. She said she had stepped on something in one of his pockets. Forgetting he walked there they just figured it was his keys, unfortunately it was his phone. He cursed 'one touch dialing' as well as himself for not spending the extra fifty dollars for a flip phone. He was, for once, lost for words. He was racking his brain for something, _anything_, to say. He saw Barbara Jean's frame shaking, from anger or from sadness he was not sure which, but he did know he was the reason. Opening his mouth to somehow apologize for his actions, Barbara Jean cut him off.

"_Get out!_" She shouted while thrusting her hand up in the air and pointed toward the door. Tears glistened in the moonlight as they rolled silently down her face. "_Get out!_" She repeated her command as if Brock didn't hear her the first time. She grabbed every object within arm's reach books, pillows, pictures- everything and threw it at Brock. As he scrambled to close the door behind him he heard a loud crash against the door and pieces fall to the floor. He peered through the window to see Barbara Jean on her hands and knees holding the crumpled vinyl tape against her cheek with her mouth agape and quivering.

* * *

First off I need to give a tremendous thanks to Nessa who helped me write this section too lols... HUGE help! Thank you so much!!!  
We are in the process of thinkin up the next section, so be gentle on the comments  
Hope y'all enjoy! 


	13. Paper Tears

_"Get out!" She shouted while thrusting her hand up in the air and pointed toward the door. Tears glistened in the moonlight as they rolled silently down her face. "Get out!" She repeated her command as if Brock didn't hear her the first time. She grabbed every object within arm's reach books, pillows, pictures- everything and threw it at Brock. As he scrambled to close the door behind him he heard a loud crash against the door and pieces fall to the floor. He stood at the door for a moment still unsure of what to do when he heard cries of a broken heart from inside the house. Before heading down the walkway he peered through the window to see Barbara Jean on her hands and knees holding the crumpled vinyl tape against her cheek with her mouth quivering._

* * *

Shambling down the walkway in embarrassment with his wife's words echoing in his ears voiding out the crackling pebbles under his feet, Brock made his way to the road. Looking into the night sky he sighed. "So what am I supposed to do now?" He did what came naturally... 

He stood staring at the wooden structure in front of him. The door in which he would normally just barge through and start complaining about his wife. The door he recently walked through to be in the arms of his love. It seemed to be mocking him standing there so strong, so tall.

Brock shut his eyes while he rotated the bronze knob and leaned into the door as it opened. A familiar aroma hit his nose while he secured the door behind him. Turning quickly on his heels he made his way to the stairs. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out a way to break the news to Reba. There really wasn't an 'easy' way to do this. Letting out a low groan he slowly made his way up the stairs and down the silent hallway. He turned to face Reba's door and felt butterflies roaming around in his stomach. Deciding that knocking would just postpone the inevitable, Brock turned the doorknob and stepped into the room quickly. He walked over to the bed and found Reba sleeping soundly. Placing the back of his fingers on her face he sat on the bedside waking her.

Smiling she turned her head and gently kissed Brock's hand. "Hey," her voice was scratchy but still soothing to Brock's ears.

"Did I wake you?" Dumb to ask, yes, but he needed to stall. He had no idea how to approach the subject never mind the fact that he still didn't know how to explain the situation at all.

"Brock," Reba knew he was stalling, but why? "That is like turning to someone in the movie theater and askin 'hey, did you just see that?'"

He smiled with a slight worry in his eyes which Reba saw immediately. "What's wrong?" She questioned while sliding up to a sitting position. Brock just winced at the words and lowered his head. "Brock?"

With his head still lowered his lips parted, but nothing came out. He couldn't explain it. He couldn't explain to his ex wife that his present wife knew what had happened. That she had heard everything said and done. Brock shook his head and rubbed the side of his face. How can he explain it? Worse than that, how will Reba react? That was his utmost fear. He didn't want to lose her again. His body began to shake and he couldn't hold it in any longer; He needed to tell her.

"Reba, listen I need to tell you something," his voice was faint. He lifted his head to see Reba nodding for him to continue. "I need you to promise me you will not interrupt me until I have completely finished."

She nodded again with confusion spilling across her face. He took in a deep breath and slowly spoke descriptive words of the past hour spent with his wife. Reba sat there shocked and embarrassed. There was no reason for her to speak, her facial expressions were revealing her emotions adequately. As his story came to an end he wiped away what tears were left on his cheek and looked up to see Reba shaking her head frantically.

"This can't be happening, Brock." She continued shaking her head as she went over to her closet. "It just can't be. We are gonna go over there, sit down and have a long chat..." she spun around quickly, "all three of us."

All Brock could do was nod in agreement with her. She was right, like usual. All of them needed to talk this through. As Brock stood there watching his ex wife quickly dress herself his stomach started to tie itself in knots.

Reba glanced at Brock quickly while grabbing her shoes and headed for the door. "Well, come on," she waved her hand for him to follow. "Let's get this over with."

Brock nodded again and they exited the house. They both agreed that it would be best to head over on foot. If they drove Barbara Jean would be able to hear the engine and would most likely lock up the house while trying to find a place to hide.

Neither of them expected to arrive at the door as fast as they did. Giving Reba a quick, horrifying glance, Brock turned the knob and slowly stepped back into the darkness of his home.

Ignoring the noise that was coming from the broken pieces of the answering machine under his feet, he turned to Reba, "we need to find her and..." his voice trailed off.

Reba shook her head. "And Henry," she softly finished for him.

"Yeah," Brock mumbled.

The house seemed to be unusually quiet, almost like it was holding back a secret.

Reba pointed to the stairs, "well, you head upstairs. See if she's up there. I'll check around down here and in the back yard." She shot a glance to Brock, "and please, do NOT try to talk to her yourself." With the end of her statement she walked toward the kitchen.

Brock didn't even reply, he just walked up the stairs to search for his wife. Not knowing where to start he subconsciously ended up looking at the door to his bedroom. He softly placed his head on the white framing.

"Barbara Jean?" His voice was soft, "You in there?" He knocked softly while simultaneously turning the knob and pushed the door open. When he looked up his heart sank into his stomach and tears immediately started to burn his eyes.

He stood in shock as his eyes bounced from the open drawers of the bureau to the vacated space in the closet. Tears started falling carelessly, staining his cheeks. He walked down the hall and into Henry's room, omitting the thought of knocking. The tears started falling faster at the sight of his son's bare room. Brock stood there for a moment before clearing his throat and heading down stairs to tell Reba of his discoveries, or lack thereof. He made his way down the stairs, gaining a little more self-control with each step he took.

Upon reaching the base of the stairs he looked at the pieces of the answering machine on the floor. 'Get out!' His wife's word's started echoing in his ears again. He could still see her body shaking in the darkness and the tears glistening down her cheeks in the moonlight.

Reba placed her hand on Brock's shoulder to pull him out of his trance. She was holding out a piece of paper for him to read. He slowly took the paper from her hand and began to read the letter.

_'Let me make this as easy as it can be.  
Goodbye, Brock.'_

He didn't bother to hold back the tears any more.

Reba took his hand and place a golden ring in his palm. The ring that normally spent it's days on a finger of her best friend, now sat in her ex husband's hand because of her. Through her tears, she spoke the words which both did not want to hear, "Brock, I cannot do this. We can't do this." She lowered her head in embarrassment and walked toward the door. Before closing the door behind her she took one last look at Brock sitting on the stairs, "sweet dreams, Brock."

* * *

Ok who hates me now? LOL.. Well, I am sorry that it is short and umm.. well, yeah you know the drill. This is the ending... for now... I kinda left it so I could possibly continue it later on, but don't get your hopes up too high :) This may be a closed story.  
Hope y'all had a great ride! I sure did writing it!  
Thank you's go to Allie for reading and telling me to effin' finish it already and post it :) and also... of course to Nessa for helpin me out, even if it was the 'one section' LOL... It was a HUGE section haha. Love you both!  
HUGE thank you to everyone who has been reading and giving me encouragement to continue.  
Y'all are great! 


End file.
